Home
by summerflower1612
Summary: The last thing Jordan Taylor Rivers remembers is running away. What she's running away from, she doesn't know. As secrets are revealed and friendships are formed, Jordan must work together with SG-1 to defeat the source of the problem. But when strange things start happening to Jordan, she has to find a cure or the whole universe could be at stake.
1. Prologue

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 only Jordan. :)

Prologue

_Have to keep going! Have to keep going! I have to keep going!_ The words repeatedly played in her head like a broken record. Adrenaline and sheer stubbornness were the only things that kept her going. Jordan had to get as far away from that place as fast as she could, because she knew they were coming after her. However, she could not continue for much longer. Her whole body hurt and she didn't even want to think about what all was wrong. Nevertheless, Jordan knew that if she wanted to live to see tomorrow, she would have to find help. And soon!

She was stumbling down a rather deserted part of town and it looked as if no one was around. No lights could be seen in the houses or stores along the road. Of course, the rain and her blurring vision were not helping anything. She continued down the sidewalk, using the walls of the buildings to help keep her standing upright. At long last, she caught a glimpse of light, coming from a place at the end of the street. Whether it was a house or a store, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she had to get there as quickly as possible.

It seemed like hours had passed before Jordan came to the parking lot for the building that had its light on. Turns out, it was a very rundown Kwik Trip. There was only one car in the lot and it was a big truck. Her first thought was to stow away in the back of that truck so she could get even further away from _**that**_ place, but logic got the better of her and she started the trek up to the store's doors. Passing the truck that was stationed at one of the gas pumps, Jordan grimaced as she saw the reflection of her face in its window. Her usually perfect, long brown hair was matted and plastered to her face with dried blood and there were multiple abrasions and bruises on her skin. Her face was almost unrecognizable beneath all the dirt and grime.

She was half way to the store and thinking she wouldn't be able make it, when the doors opened and a man walked out.

"Thanks again, Harry!" he was calling behind him to the other man in the store, "I'll see you later!"

He was walking straight towards her, and she knew he hadn't seen her yet because he was putting something into his wallet. Jordan tried to say something before he ran right into her but her throat was too raw to do so. All that came out was a strangled cough.

Startled, the man looked up but it was too late, he had already run into her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground trying to get air back into her lungs. It was easier said than done. "Oh, I am so sorr. . ." His words were cut off when he got a good look at the girl lying on the ground. Jordan felt rather then saw the man kneel down by her side. Her sight was little more than tunnel vision and still diminishing. A coughing fit racked though her body as she tried, and failed, to breath in the precious air that her lungs were screaming for.

The man next to her rolled her onto her side and started to rub her back soothingly. "Hey, it's OK. Shhh. . . just take deep breaths. It's going to be ok." He continued to say reassuring things to her in a calming voice. When she had finally stopped coughing and her breathing was as normal as it was going to get in her condition, Jordan was barely hanging on to consciousness.

Suddenly she knew that her time was ticking down faster than she had first anticipated, they were quickly closing in on her position. She had to leave!

Struggling to stand up, she managed to get to her hands and knees before a wave of dizziness came over her. The man reached out a steadying hand when she started to sway.

"Take it easy," He said, "just lay back down and everything will be OK."

Jordan shook her head, but realized it was a big mistake when everything started to spin. Fighting the nausea, she took a couple deep breaths. "No . . . don't understand," she gasped. "Coming . . . have to go . . . not safe." At that moment, her limbs gave away. The man next to her caught her just in time to save her from face planting into the cement. The last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness was the man requesting an ambulance.

**Author's note: Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update. It had been a crazy busy few months so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Hopefully that will change and I can update sooner. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jack reflected upon his day while watching the paramedics load the girl, who couldn't be any older than 9 years old, into the ambulance. The day had started out with him and his team finally being permitted out of the infirmary.

Earlier, SG-1 had come back from a 2 week, supposed to be 5 day, reconnaissance mission on P5X-345. The second they step out of the wormhole and onto the planet, all hell broke loose. Some Jaffa were guarding the gate and opened fire on SG-1, wounding himself and Carter. It was two weeks before the rescue team found them, two weeks of torture and cruel treatment, two weeks of imprisonment, and two weeks of depending on each other for survival. _Not that that's anything new_. Jack thought. When they were brought home, the team was in bad shape. Thankfully, with the help of Doctor Fraiser, in a short amount of time, they were doing much better.

So this morning, when all his whining and complaining paid off, Jack was instructed by the good doctor to head straight home and rest and do nothing else. Well, Jack being Jack of course didn't listen. Getting home, he checked his phone messages, ordered some takeout pizza, and turned on a tape of the Simpsons that he had missed when he was away. After about three hours of siting around watching TV and eating pizza, Jack started to feel cooped up so he picked up his truck's keys and set off on a drive.

While he was driving, he thought about the past few weeks and about the fresh scars, the experience had left on him. He didn't know how long he had been driving or where he was but soon he found himself in the middle of nowhere. He was on a small dirt road, trees surrounding him. Deciding to stop for a minute and get his bearings, he noticed that it was getting dark out and that he was almost out of gas. Jack looked around at his surroundings to try to find a landmark that would tell him where he was. He didn't spot anything so he started to drive again but this time paying attention to where he was going. Soon he came across a sign directing him to a small very run down town with only one building open. Thankfully, that building happened to be a gas station, a Kwik Trip to be exact. And, as it turns out, one of his old air force buddies ran the place.

Two hours later with a full tank of gas and several stories shared, Jack started to make his way to his truck.

"Thanks again, Harry! I'll see you later!" He called as he was exiting the building, putting the receipt for his purchased items into his wallet. Hearing a noise, Jack snapped his head up only to collide into something. He realized it was a person so he immediately went to help and apologize.

"Oh, I am so sorr. . ." He stopped dead in his tracks as he registered the appearance of the girl lying on the ground in front of him. Kneeling down beside the girl, he gently rolled her on her side and started to rub her back as the girl coughed uncontrollably. Jack could see the fear in her eyes so he tried his best to comfort her.

"Hey, it's OK. Shhh. . . Just take deep breaths. It's going to be ok." He continued to say reassuring things to her in a voice he hoped sounded calm, as he was just a little shaken up at seeing the condition of the girl.

Jack could tell that she was barely hanging on to consciousness, being in that situation one to many times himself so it shocked him when the girl started to stand up. He could tell she was having major problems with just that small act and that it was obviously taking a lot out of her. By the time she was on her hands and knees, she was gasping for breath and swaying slightly. Afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself further; Jack put a steadying hand on her back.

"Take it easy," He told her, "just lay back down and everything will be OK."

The girl shook her head, instantly turning green. She tried to explain her actions to him and gasped out the answer of "No . . . don't understand . . . Coming . . . have to go . . . not safe." No sooner had the words left her mouth when her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Jack, with his quick reflexes, caught the girl before she hit the cement. Swiftly, he took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Sir? Sir? Sir!" Jack jumped as he came out of his daze and realized that one of the paramedics was trying to get his attention. "Sir, we have to get this girl to the hospital ASAP."

"Right," Jack replied, "I'll meet you there." And with that, Jack ran to his car and followed the speeding ambulance.

By the time Jack arrived at the hospital, the young girl was already in surgery. Jack checked in at the nurse's station fist and then went to sit in the waiting room. It was 6 hours before the doctor came to see Jack. At her arrival, Jack immediately stood up.

"Are you the man who called for the ambulance?" The doctor, who looked disheveled and tired, asked Jack. When Jack just nodded his head in affirmation, the doctor continued. "My name is Doctor Shiloh Thomson." She stuck out her hand to shake Jack's.

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill" Jack replied. "Is everything OK?"

Doctor Thomson nodded, "Yes, she is stabilized for now but we almost lost her a couple times in there. We managed to set the broken bones in her left arm, right wrist, right leg, and both ankles. Later, she may have to go into further surgery for them but we will worry about that in the future. She has a serious concussion that has damaged the skull but thankfully not the brain. We have replaced the damaged part of the skull into its normal position and secured it with plates and screws. There were also 4 ribs broken, 2 completely shattered and 1 puncturing her lung, which are now all taped and secured tightly. Unfortunately, her right lung had collapsed but we were able to remove the excess air and patch it up. We have put her on a respirator to help her breathing and give the lung some time to heal. Lastly, she had some severe internal bleeding that we, thank God, have gotten under control. By all accounts sir, she should be dead right now. It's truly a miracle that she has survived for this long."

With each passing word, Jack's face lost more and more color and by the end, he was as white as a ghost. He slowly sank down into a nearby chair when Doctor Thomson stopped speaking. "Will she be OK?" Jack asked so quietly that the doctor almost didn't hear it.

"Only time will tell sir. The next 48 hours are the most critical. I'm sorry I cannot give you more." Doctor Thomson answered with sincerity.

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes, I suppose. My nurses have just moved her to one of the private recovery rooms, room 208. I will meet you there after I finish with the DNA tests. See if I can find out who that little girl is in there."

Thanking the doctor, Jack set off to find room 208. He eventually found it, after asking several nurses, but was hesitant to go in. He hated to see anyone hurting, especially kids, and he was afraid of what he would find on the other side of the door. Slowly, Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the small hospital room. Lying on the single bed, looking pale and strangely peaceful while she slept, was the young girl. Her body was swathed in sterile white dressings and what little skin that was showing was covered in black bruises. _How could anyone be so cruel to an innocent child like her? Who could possibly be that heartless?_ Jack thought as he sat down in the chair by the bed. His heart ached for the defenseless little girl. He realized, with a sense of unease, that he felt some kind of strange connection with this girl, making him feel protective over her. Jack chalked it up to his love of kids but still could not shake the weird feeling.

Sighing, he put his head in his hands. _I just can't get a break can I? Every time I think that things are finally slowing down, something else comes up. _Just then, his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was in fact the base calling. _Uh oh _He had completely forgotten that Fraiser was going to call his house phone to check up on him and Jack just knew that he was in big trouble with the petite doctor. Cautiously he answered his phone, "Hello"

"Colonel O'Neill! Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your house phone? Where are you right now?"

"Doc! Relax, I'm fine. I'm just at the hospital." He knew those were the wrong words to say as soon as he said them.

"Hospital! Are you all right? What happened? Why didn't you call or come to the base? Which hospital are you at? Do you need me to come and get you?" Doctor Fraiser was firing off questions so fast Jack could barely keep up.

"Janet! Would you calm down! I am not hurt at all and I am not at the hospital for myself."

"Well who for then?" Janet asked, clearly confused.

"I. . .She. . .It. . .Well, it's a really long story."

"Care to try and shorten it?" Jack could tell that the Doc was getting upset with his short none descriptive answers.

"Okay. . .I ran into a girl who was in need of immediate medical attention so I called an ambulance and here we are." He was very careful to leave out information that would get him in even more trouble, such as he hadn't been home for ¾ of the day and he had been driving.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Doctor Fraiser asked.

"No, she had nothing on her that could tell us anything. Doctor Thomson is trying to find out her identity through a DNA test."

"OK well will you be heading home soon?" Janet wanted to know even though she was sure she already knew the answer. He was going to stay so long as they didn't know who she was and had no one to contact.

"No, I think I will stick around for a little while longer. Just until she wakes up."

Janet smiled to herself and replied, "Alright but you must take it easy and rest! Doctor's orders! Understood?"

Jack laughed, "Understood! Goodbye Janet!"

"Bye Colonel."

Hanging up the phone and putting it back in his jacket pocket, Jack put his chin in his hands. For the first time, he really looked at the girl lying in front of him and noted that she was around 4 feet tall with light brown hair that came just below the shoulders; her face was rounded and still had the chubby baby like cheeks, giving her an angelic like appearance.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Doctor Thomson asked as she walked into the room, the door squeaking shut behind her.

"Please, call me Jack." he replied with a smile.

"Okay Jack, I just got the results back from the DNA tests. But the results are rather strange."

"Really? What did you find."

"Nothing. That's what is so strange. No birth certificate, no records, no nothing. It is almost as if she never existed. Hopefully, we can find out more when she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Jack wanted to know.

"Not for another day at least. We have her heavily sedated." Doctor Thomson informed him, "You should probably go home and rest yourself. You look like you could use a few hours of sleep."

"Maybe later." Jack replied, his eyes drawn back to the girl on the bed.

Doctor Thomson nodded, laid a reassuring hand on his arm, and left the room.

Jack slowly made his way over to the chair next to the bed, never taking his eyes off the girl. _I wonder who she is. Why are there no records of her? I wish she would wake up soon so she could shed some light on these questions. _As if on cue, the child on the bed started to moan, turning her head back and forth. Jack started to reach for the call button to alert the nurses but froze in shock when he saw her eyes snap open. There was fear in her eyes as she thrashed her head around on the bed, trying to get the tube from the respirator out of her mouth.

As suddenly as it started, the girl on the bed fell completely still. So still that Jack couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Then, causing Jack to almost pass out from shock, the tube slowly made its way out of the girl's mouth to lie gently at her side. For about a minute, nothing moved in the room. It was dead silent.

After a few seconds, Jack noticed that the girl's eyes were moving slowly to the side, directly to where he was standing and their eyes locked. He could see the fear that still resided in the girls eyes so in an attempt to give her some comfort; Jack started to reach for her hand.

Seeing the movement, the girl's eyes widened further and in a matter of seconds a flickering blue energy field appeared around her. The shield zapped Jack, who didn't react fast enough because of shock, when his hand touched it. Immediately, he took several steps back from the bed. He had seen this type of energy field before and recognized it as ones the system lords use on their ships.

Apparently, the effort to create the shield was too much for the little girl and she passed out, the energy field going with her. Suddenly the monitors attached to her started to go crazy, beeping rapidly. As Doctor Thomson and her nurses came rushing in to help the girl, Jack looked down at his still tingling hand. One thought running through his mind. _Who is this girl!?_

**Please review and let me know what you think! :) This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if it totally sucks!**


End file.
